


Summer holiday

by Axel666



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel666/pseuds/Axel666
Summary: 西谷*日向无差，夏日黏糊糊的69式pwp小段子。





	Summer holiday

蝉鸣，被微风吹起的窗帘，透过窗帘洒下的阳光。  
嗡嗡作响的风扇，吃到一半丢下的西瓜。  
榻榻米，榻榻米上汗涔涔的两人。

在昏暗的房间里，他们像两只光溜溜小兽叠在一起，互相舔舐着对方的欲望。

又一阵微风吹过，窗帘掀起角落漏进的几缕阳光汇成一条金线缓缓拂过日向的大腿和腹部。  
西谷的眼神 随着日光的扫描 掠过 躺在他身下的 日向结实纤细的腰肢，顿觉日向白得过于晃眼了。

“谷前辈，不要偷懒啊。”日向被西谷停下许久的动作疑惑到，也吐出了西谷的阴茎。

“别说我啊翔阳，你的技术也太臭了。”

像是不服输谁的技术更差，两位少年的嗓门一个比一个大。

不过比嗓门可没有抚慰勃起的小兄弟舒服。两人又不约而同地埋下脸，使出浑身解数想让对方先一步射出来。

日向小心翼翼地吞吐着西谷的下面，防止自己的虎牙磕到，手里也不曾停下，有节奏地撸着下半部分。

西谷像舔着嘎哩嘎哩君一样，左边一道，右边一道，最后一口吞入，还时不时用力吸一下，仿佛能吸出冰棍融化的糖水一样。

至于谁的技术更好，谁更受用一点，很快就见了分晓。

翔阳的动作迟缓下来，喘息越来越粗重，喉咙里也发出含混不清的呜咽声。  
“谷前辈，我呜呜呜...我要出来了！”

西谷及时退了出来，翔阳最后忍住射在了西谷的脸上。

惊讶于日向射出来的量，西谷感慨道“翔阳，你小子，还挺能干的嘛！”顺便用手臂抹去满脸的精液。

日向满脸通红地偷过两人之间狭小的空间，看到另一头看着自己的“杰作"，突然用力翻了个身，将西谷压在身下，然后掉了个头。

“谷前辈不要小看我啊！”

西谷看着日向满脸通红面有不甘的神情，丢出一个不良少年的痞笑：“那证明给我看啊。”

翔阳骑在西谷的腿上，二话不说，开始证明自己的“实力”。

技术还是差太多了......但西谷绝不是那种随便打击后辈的好前辈！喘息之余还鼓励着日向：“啊，好舒服啊翔阳......”

被鼓励过的日向也更卖劲了，有意识地加快了口和手的速度。

就这样，西谷也快到了极限。他抓着翔阳毛茸茸的橘色脑袋，自己加快了挺进，不然靠翔阳三脚猫的功夫，怕是今天都没法高潮。  
快了...快了......  
西谷下意识地估量着，在射之前拉开了翔阳的脑袋。  
撤离还是晚了一步，一大半都射在了日向的嘴里。

日向因为缺氧，火红滚烫的脸上一脸状况外的表情。  
西谷心跳漏了一拍，本能地支起身体吻了上去，舔走了日向嘴角的精液。舌头也深入其中，想把射进去的都搜刮出来。

汗水像粘合剂一样将他们牢牢绑定，两人抱在一起喘了好久。湿透的发丝，粘腻的液体，少年青春期躁动的渴望，从内到外，交织在一起。

“好热呀！把风扇拨过来吧。”  
“喂，西瓜，还吃吗？”  
“嗯。”

两个少年的夏日才刚刚开始。


End file.
